


Cross (Podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Magic, Playlist, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post-Book 12: Changes, Resurrection, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/219300">Cross</a> by lightgetsin (with bonus playlist).</p><p>Author's summary: “Because,” Dresden said, “you’re going to bring me back.” He hesitated, looking somewhat sour. “You’re the only one who can, apparently.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Podfic Download or Streaming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219300) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



### Length

4 hours, 13 minutes.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) from Mediafire, in the following formats:

  * [A single unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/cross-mp3-mf) (151 MB); 
  * Four unzipped mp3 files of about an hour each: 
    * [Part one](http://bit.ly/cross-01-mf) (36 MB), 
    * [Part two](http://bit.ly/cross-02-mf) (35 MB), 
    * [Part three](http://bit.ly/cross-03-mf) (38 MB), 
    * [Part four](http://bit.ly/cross-04-mf) (42 MB); or 
  * [An unzipped podbook (M4B file)](http://bit.ly/cross-pb-mf), chaptered at the fic's internal section breaks (165 MB). 



### Stream

Listen to a sample (7 minutes, 39 seconds): 

Or listen to the full podfic in four parts. 

Part one:

Part two:

Part three:

Part four:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/cross-gd).

### Reader's notes

Shockingly, this podfic has taught me that it is _somewhat difficult_ to read 30K from the point-of-view of someone who is completely clueless about his feelings and motivations! Who'd have guessed. 

My first attempt at recording this story was in 2013; I stopped in November because I just wasn't confident in my approach. I couldn't shake the urge, though, and at the very end of 2014 I came back and recorded the entire thing in three days, which for me is blazing speed, staying up late and getting up early to finish. (Then I spent half a year, off and on, struggling with the editing, but let's not talk about that.) It's a testament to how much I love this story, and how well it works for me on so many levels, that I kept at it all this time. 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better, or at least less disturbing, than messages from beyond.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/18594.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2855782.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2028512.html).)


	2. Bonus Playlist

This is a playlist I made to keep myself motivated during editing. It consists of songs that mentioned, even briefly, ghosts, mirrors, dreams, messages, or rescues; were about dysfunctional relationships of various types; fit the general mood; or were an AU that amused me. 

Song list:

"Baby, Now That I've Found You," Alison Krauss & Union Station  
"Most Of The Time," Bob Dylan  
"Sodajerk," Buffalo Tom  
"Down," Buffalo Tom  
"Be My Downfall," Del Amitri  
"Train Song [DNA mix]," Eliza Carthy  
"Shake It Out," Florence + The Machine  
"The Oil Slick," Frightened Rabbit  
"When U Love Somebody," Fruit Bats  
"Things I Never Needed," Grace Potter and the Nocturnals  
"Fools By Your Side," Hal  
"Your Little Hoodrat Friend," The Hold Steady  
"Change of Time," Josh Ritter  
"Head On (Hold On To Your Heart)," Man Man  
"Breathing Underwater," Metric  
"Subterranean Homesick Blues," Michael Franti & Spearhead  
"Missed the Boat," Modest Mouse  
"Up the Wolves," The Mountain Goats  
"Sorrow," The National  
"Anyone’s Ghost," The National  
"Don't Swallow the Cap," The National  
"Pink Rabbits," The National  
"There's Nothing Wrong," Robert Cray  
"Now Or Never [Explicit]," The Roots  
"Lockjaw," The Rugburns  
"Hardest Way Possible," Rustic Overtones  
"You And The Mona Lisa," Shawn Colvin  
"Coffee & Cake," Tammany Hall NYC  
"Letters From The Wasteland," The Wallflowers

Download a 185 MB zip file of all the songs directly from [Mediafire](http://bit.ly/cross-pl-mf), or from the [Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/cross-gd) for the podfic.


End file.
